Fire Golza
, originally known as is a powered up variation of the original Golza that first appeared in the TV series, Ultraman Tiga. It appeared in episode 18, entitled "Golza's Counterattack". Subtitle: Character History 'Ultraman Tiga' After escaping the fate of its companion Melba at the hands of Ultraman Tiga, Golza decided to nurse its injuries and bade its time below the dormant volcano Kirimon Peak. Nestled 1,823 meters below the surface, Golza was able to feed off of the energy from the Earth's own magma, and slowly healed its injuries while gaining a new form as a byproduct. Golza's healing, however, drew in magma closer towards the surface of the peak, and resulted in the once dormant Kirimon Peak becoming active once again. The severity of the eruptions at Kirimon Peak piked the interest of GUTS, who decided to send in their Peepar tank to survey the area. Arriving at the scene, the Peepar was lowered to ground level, with officers Daigo Madoka and Shinjoh Tetsuo as the pilots. The armored vehicle entered the mountain, proceeding with a rotation speed of 12,000, and entered a small cavern where the floor is seeping with magma. The two officers received permission to freeze the molten rock using the Peepar's Cold Beam. After completing the mission, officer Daigo sensed a presence within the mountain and was cleared to proceed deeper, upon which the two came across Golza' nestled into the deepest chambers of the cave. Officer Shinjoh, determined to not allow Golza to flee for a second time, fired a Monster Tracker into Golza's face, enraging the beast and causing it to move. The two officers began to backpedal in an attempt to leave the underground cavern, but Golza proved far faster and tunneled above them, effectively causing a collapse and trapping the two underground. Meanwhile, GUTS and TPC amassed a land battalion of stationary cannons and prepared both the GUTS Wing 2 and a Drill Cannon in preparation for Golza's resurgence. Golza proved resistant to not only 2 shots fired from the Drill Cannon, but also GUTS Wing 2's Dexus Beam and an entire barrage from TPC's stationary cannons. The failed attack caused TPC to order the evacuation staff to move the refugees of Kirimon Peak further back into Area 4, which angered a young Gousuke Hibiki. The enraged TPC officer drove off in a TPC4WD in a successful attempt to divert Golza's attention, only to realize that his coworker, Washizu, had followed him in another TPC4WD in an attempt to bring Gousuke back. Lacking Gousuke's driving skills, Washizu's vehicle was struck by Golza's Enhanced Ultrasonic Ray and detonated, seemingly killing Washizu. As Golza continued to rampage unopposed, the Kirimon Peak erupted once more, pressuring Daigo into transforming into Ultraman Tiga to save his comrade and the Peepar. Once above ground, Tiga engaged in battle with the new Powered-Up Golza. The brute strength that had once been Golza's slight edge over Tiga in Multi-Type had now transformed into a crushing advantage, as the giant was easily pummeled by Golza's assault. Projectile attacks proved ineffective as well, as Golza was able to simply absorb the Hand Slash Tiga threw out in retaliation. Ultraman Tiga transformed into Power-Type, and was able to make a dramatic comeback. As powerful as Golza became, Tiga still held an advantage in Power-Type, though Golza was clearly not as easily staggered as in the previous encounter. In an attempt to finish the fight, Tiga fired his Delacium Light Stream at Golza, only to be met with the same result as the Hand Slash when Golza absorbed the entirety of the attack. Tiga's Color Timer began to blink as time began to run short. In desperation, Tiga gathered his energy into his fists, unleashing a series of Tiga Electric Punches upon Golza. The method proved effective, as the severity of the blows was able to stagger Golza and severely weaken it. Pouncing upon the chance, Tiga returned to Multi-Type and finished Golza off with his trademark Zepellion Ray, which struck Golza dead on and vanquished the beast. Immediately afterwards, Tiga picked up the still smoldering remains of his first enemy and tossed it into the mouth of Kirimon Peak right as the volcano erupted once again, burying Golza for good. Following Golza's demise, a depressed and guilt-ridden Gousuke met with the young girl named Haruna for the very first time. 'Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle' Fire Golza reappeared in the series, Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle. It appeared in episode 5, entitled "The Trap in Belargo City."http://www.daikaijyu.com/galaxy1/monster/mons_goruza_f.html Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on Fire Golza's profile in "Ultra Galaxy" In this series, Fire Golza belonged to the Reiblood known as Kate. It was her first Monster used in battle as she used it to take out a group of Sadoras that had taken over and destroyed Belargo City. Despite the odds against her Monster, Kate's Fire Golza was easily able to outclass the Monsters' strength and it killed all the Sadoras in attendance while Kate herself took the form of a desceased Biologist named "Azusa Maki." Kate then unleashed Fire Golza again against Rei and his Gomora to test him and bring out his Reiblood heritage as well. Unlike Rei and Gomora's first battle against Golza (as well as their previous battle against Kate's Banpira,) Kate's Fire Golza proved to be a much stronger opponent, beating down Gomora with it's brute strength and bombarding it with its Molten Fireball Blasts. Fire Golza was even able to take a direct hit from Gomora's Super Oscillatory Ray without taking any damage at all! Luckily the ZAP Spacy came to Rei's aid in order to distract Fire Golza. The distraction worked as Gomora managed to burrow underneath Fire Golza, taking the stronger monster by surprise. With the ZAP Spacy continuing to distract Fire Golza, Gomora took advantage again and stabbed Fire Golza with his horn, charging the Monster's innards with his Super Oscillatory Ray from the inside. Suddenly while doing so, Fire Golza ripped Gomora free from his body and a stare-down between the two Monsters occurred. However after several tense seconds, Fire Golza keeled over, defeated and mortally wounded. However just as Rei was about to call Gomora back, Kate revealed herself to him and released another monster from her Battle Nizer: Gan-Q, who murdered Fire Golza in cold blood for its failure in stopping Gomora. 'Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie' to be added 'Ultraman Ginga S' to be added''http://m-78.jp/ginga/2014/character/#content18 Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on Fire Golza's profile in "Ultraman Ginga S" 'Ultraman X The Movie: Here comes our Ultraman! to be added''http://m-78.jp/x/character/ Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on Fire Golza's profile in "Ultraman X" Appearances in other media 'Mega Monster Battle ULTRA MONSTERS to be added Other appearances 'Stage Shows' to be added 'Manga' to be added 'Video Games' to be added 'Miscellaneous' to be added Weapons and Abilities * to be added Behind the scenes Portrayal * Fire Golza is portrayed by suit actor Toshio Miyake in the series, Ultraman Tiga. * Fire Golza is portrayed by suit actor Daisuke Terai, in the series, Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle. * Fire Golza is portrayed by suit actor Yoshihiro Rikimaru in the series, Ultraman Ginga S. * Gorg Fire Golza is portrayed by suit actor Arai Hiroyuki in the film, Ultraman X The Movie: Here comes our Ultraman! Notes * to be added Gallery Fire Golza - ultra series.png References Category:Ultraman Tiga Monsters Category:Ultra Galaxy Monsters Category:Ultraman Zero Monsters Category:Ultraman Ginga S Monsters Category:Ultraman X Monsters Category:Monsters that appeared in video games Category:Beryudora's Body